4 Sisters in a wedding (Male reader x Pie Sisters) (18)
by TheSaiyanPony
Summary: Hello! (Y/n)! this story is all about you on how will you get one or all of the pie sisters! this was publish on wattpad before so I wanna try here on fanfiction. A story that has choice depending on the Votes! if you want the wattpaf version of this story go and and search on wattpad (WARNING: SOMETIMES MY GRAMMAR CAN DISTURB YOU. SO USE YOUR COMMON SENSE INSTEAD)
1. 4 Sisters in a Wedding  introduction

Hi all! Noel Jo-err I mean the SaiyanPony here has a new story entitled "4 sisters in a wedding: Male reader x Pie sisters" where in you, (Y/N) (L/N) ,will be the Main Character and The four pie sisters will be your mares...will you Marry ONE of them? or ALL of them? What way will you do to Obtain each hearts? VOTE AND START READING NOW. Anyway this is a scripted form. Don't forget to read my other stories as well!


	2. Part 1

It was a fine day in PonyVille, You were on your way to Sugarcube corner since you have just recently applied as a Delivery Colt. But while you were walking, your friend, Noel (Thats me!), catch up to you.

Noel: Hey! (Y/n)!

You looked at Noel with a smile.

(Y/n): Oh Noel!, what's up?

Noel was your saiyan Alicorn Friend who wears an assassin robe to cover his wings so everypony but you, assume he is just a plain Unicorn. Also you've met and became bestfriends after Working together to beat Thanos even though he already have the infinity stone.

Noel: Nothing Much. So...your working for Sugarcube corner as a delivery boy?

(Y/n): yeah...

Noel: Think you can handle it?

(Y/n): Of course, wait...why did you ask?

Noel: well, lets just say you and I know a certain pink earth pony who likes to party alot who also works at Sugar Cube Corner too...

You pause for a minute and suddenly realize who is Noel talking about.

(Y/n): Oh no...her...

You lowered your head and sigh as you remember Pinkie Pie.

(Y/n): that Pony annoys me!

Every Pony likes Pinkie, however, you are the only who hates her. You known her as an annoying Pony since she often Disturbs or keeps surprising you everytime she sees you.

Noel: Now, now...I know she may be annoying to you. But she just want to make everypony happy.

You look at Noel with a serious glare.

Noel: well...Not anypony.

You look away and think this is gonna be the worst day ever since you are working everyday with Pinkie.

Noel: Look...you should be happy that somepony cares for you. Who just want to try to make you happy.

(Y/n): But I can't-

Noel: Give her a chance to make you happy...

You stared at Noel like your saying "Really?".

Noel: anyways... I have to go to work! After that, Me and my Mare will have fun tonight! See ya later...well not tonight maybe this afternoon or tomorrow

(Y/n): yeah...sure...

Noel use his ki to teleport.

(Y/n): well... I guess I better get Going too.

You continued to walk your way to the sugarcube corner.

\--Timeskip after Noel accidently dropped his phone on his face--

Finally! You've maded to the Sugar Cube Corner. You enter the store and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake by the counter. But before you continue, you look Left and Right to see if Pinkie is around. Yet, There where no sign of her anywhere. You went to counter and Greeted Mr. And Mrs.Cake.

(Y/n): Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Cake!

Mr.Cake: Morning (Y/n)! I see your ready for work.

(Y/n): It is my first day as a delivery boy. So yeah, I'm ready!

Mrs.Cake: oh... I bet Pinkie Pie will be Very happy to work with you. Speaking of which, I should call her down.

You widened your eyes.

(Y/n): No! WAIT-!.

Mrs.Cake: Pinkie! Your working Partner is here!

Pinkie: Really?!

Pinkie rush down the stair and Saw...You.

(Y/n): (dear Celestia! I got to get out of here!).

You turn to the door and sprint as fast as you can! But Pinkie easily pounce on you!

(Y/n): OOOOFFFFFF!

You screamed while Pinkie is on top of You. You do want To scream "Rape" but it would be awkward for Mr. And Mrs. Cake. Until then, you just lie there and try not to say anything while looking at her. But she bounces with excitement At the top of your chest and stomach.

Pinkie: SO YOU'RE REALLY WORKING HERE WITH ME, (Y/n)? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?.

To be honest, you can't speak. All you can do is Gasp and almost Couldn't breath and you feel like your gonna lose your breakfast since she was still bouncing on you.

(Y/n): Pinkie!...Get...ooofff...off...ack...Me! Argh!

Pinkie gets off of you, still Smiling. As you slowly catch your breath and try not to Puke. You slowly get up, then Pinkie Pie Hug you with the most bone crushing hug.

Pinkie: oooohhh! I'm so happy that I'll be working with you.

You can't move and feel like your bones are already crushing into piece.

(Y/n): Pinkie!...Your...Crushing...my...Bones...

Pinkie lets go of you as you harshly landed on the floor, Barely breathing or moving.

Pinkie: I should throw a Welcome Party!

You slowly stand up once more, only to find out that you are weak to stand after that bone crushing hug. You tried to get Pinkie's attention.

(Y/n): Pinkie-

But Pinkie keeps talking.

Pinkie: I can make Cakes...

(Y/n): Pinkie...

Pinkie: maybe Cupcakes, Punches or-

You wanted to shout and transform into super saiyan like Noel but sadly, You can only turn into 9 tails (Yep, your like Naruto in this story.). So you scream like a hokage.

(Y/n): PINKIE!!!!

Everypony stared at you as you're about to shout at Pinkie. But you stopped when you look at Pinkie's cute face while making a puppy eyes. So you calm down and tried not shout.

(Y/n): look, Pinkie. I know you wanted to throw a party...but.

Pinkie: But what?

You can't say You hated her parties. Who knew you might hit her feelings hard.

(Y/n): well... I don't want to party right now because-

Suddenly, Pinkie's mane and Tail straightens then darkens. Her face was not happy nor cheerful anymore. Instead, it was sad.

Pinkie: because you don't like my parties?

Tears fell down her cheek. Damn, you felt guilty for making her cry. You wish to throw a smoke bomb and ran away but you forgot them back in your house. Still, even you do throw a smoke bomb and ran away, the Guilt will still haunt you.

(Y/n): no, no thats not what I-

Pinkie: Its Okay...*sniff* I-I mean...isn't it Obvious? You always avoid me and Never went to any of my Party. *sniff* make sense huh?

You realizes that she was right. You always avoid her everytime when she saw you. You've never gone to any of her parties since you hated her. But, You don't meant to hurt her feelings. So you're about to do what's right. Even if it annoys you.

(Y/n): you didn't let me Finish.

Pinkie looks directly to your eyes.

(Y/n): the reason why I'm into parties right now...

You look at Pinkie with a smile. Not a fake smile...but a real one.

(Y/n): Is because I need to focus on the first day of my job.

Pinkie: Oh...Ok.

(Y/n): *Sigh* And if my Job was a success. Maybe we could throw a party...

Pinkie's face lit up with happiness. Her mane and tail became pink and poofy again.

Pinkie: Really?!

You didn't actually wanted throw a party but you guess this the Only way to cheer her.

(Y/n): *gulp* yes...

Pinkie cover her eye with one hoof.

Pinkie: Pinkie promise?

You sigh and cover your eye with one hoof also.

(Y/n): Pinkie Promise.

After that, pinkie hug you. This wasn't the same hug as "the bone crushing hug" instead...it was like hugging a soft, soft teddy bear. So you have no choice but to hug her back.

Pinkie: thank you...

Few moments later you break up the hug. Pinkie wish you a good luck as she went to the kitchen to get ready the orders that need to be delivered.

Mrs. Cake: aw...that was so kind of you.

Mr. Cake: don't worry...you and Pinkie will be fine!

Mr. Cake slap your back. Son of a Luna! That freaking hurt! You remember the bone crushing hug that Pinkie gave you. Well, it still hurts!. But you didn't scream in pain. Instead, you bite your lips. Trying to endure the pain.

Mrs. Cake: come on sweetie! I think Pinkie needs some help.

Mr. Cake: coming sweetie! Well be right back (Y/n).

After Mr. and Mrs. Cake left you to help Pinkie. You scream in Pain.

(Y/n): AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! SON OF A-!

Suddenly Mrs. Cake check to see you. You quickly Stand still and smile like nothing happen.

Mrs. Cake: Is everything okay?

(Y/n): never been better!

Mrs. Cake nodded and went back into the kitchen. You Quickly get a senzu bean and ate it. You're body was fully healed like you were newly born. Thanks Celestia, Noel gave you half of his Senzu beans.

(Y/n): Ah...Much better.

Finally, Mr. And Mrs. Cake along with Pinkie Pie Brought the orders that need to be delivered. Pinkie handed You the list of addresses.

Pinkie: here you go!

You notice that the list of addresses was In Pinkie's mouth. So you slowly tried to grab the list without touching your nuzzle to hers. But Sadly, you failed. You nuzzle touch each to Pinkie which make you Blush wildy! But you act cool like you don't care.

(Y/n): Uh yeah... thank you.

You Carry alot of Cakes, Cupcakes, and Other sweet as well. The weight was like 302 kilos, but luckily, Noel trained you to lift up heavy stuff so you won't get squash by any heavier object. You head to the door and flash a courage smile at the three.

(Y/n): I'll be back! And I won't fail you!

\--timeskip--

You succesfully delivered every order since you know a move called "Shadow Clone Jutsu" which you can Multiply yourself and with the help of the increase of Speed that Noel Trained you.

(Y/n): Done and Done!

You walk happily back to the SCC (Sugar Cube Corner). But then you Remember that you have a Pinkie Promise with Pinkie. You remember that if you perfectly success your Delivery, Pinkie will throw a Party. When you finally maded to SCC, you open the door. It was Pitch black! You thought that they have left already. But you were wrong, the light Flick Open and Everypony Surprises you!

All: Surprise!!!

You stumble on the ground after you were surprised. Later on Pinkie came to you.

Pinkie: Hey (Y/n)! Welcome to your surprise party!

You slowly Stand up.

(Y/n): well, I did make a promise afterall.

Pinkie: Do you like it? DO YA DO YA DO YA?

Her Eyes were like Puppy eyes when she look at you. Well, You can't say no.

(Y/n): Of course I do!

Pinkie hug you while you hug her back.

Pinkie: Oh! I'm so happy that you maded to my Party!

(Y/n): well, this is my Welcome party afterall.

Pinkie: Come on! Lets eat your Cake!

Pinkie Grabbed your hoof and Dragged you to your Welcome Cake. You TRIED to have a good time with Pinkie even if she annoys you. Well at least you Survive for today, and you hope it will be the same tomorrow.

Chapter 1 end...


	3. Part 2

The Very Next Morning, You woke up in your bed. You brushing your teeth, eat Your breakfast and took a shower then head straight to SCC. While you were on your way, you remembered yesterday.

(Y/n): well, she gets what she wants. So I assume she is happy now.

You enter the SCC and as usual, you greeted Mr. And Mrs. Cake Along with Pinkie.

(Y/n): Good mor- Ack!

Before you could finish your sentence. Pinkie pounce on you.

Pinkie: Good morning (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Good...ugh...morning Pinkie.

Pinkie Bounces on you.

Pinkie: Did ya Love my Party yesterday? Do ya Do ya Do ya?

(Y/n): P-Pinkie!...ack!

You were about to Lose your breakfast, again. But luckily, You were able to fight it.

Mrs. Cake: Pinkie dear, get off of him.

Pinkie: oops.

Pinkie stop and gets off of you. You get back on your hooves.

(Y/n): T-Thank you.

Pinkie: Oh! I forget! Its my twin little sister's birthday!

You think that Pinkie will invite you to a party again. This time, you really don't want to go

(Y/n): (Please don't...PLEASE DON'T !).

Pinkie: So I am inviting you! Isn't that exciting?

(Y/n): (Damn It! Think (Y/n), Think!) I can't go...

Pinkie: what? Why?

Pinkie glared at you as you nervously think something to excuse yourself.

(Y/n): because I..uh...

You are sweating while Pinkie glared even more serious at you.

Pinkie: Because you what?

You can see yourself in Pinkie's pupil. Then you finally found an excuse.

(Y/n): because I have an appointment with Noel.

Pinkie raise her eyebrow while still looking at you.

Pinkie: what kind an Appointment?

(Y/n): Its uh...Super top secret appointment! It so secret that it must not be revealed!

Pinkie stares at you. Man, you think that she won't buy it...but.

Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie!

(Y/n): so...

Pinkie smiles cheerfully.

Pinkie: Don't worry silly! I'll save you some cake then.

You sigh then you heard the door open but you didn't turn around.

Pinkie: Hi, Marble Pie!

Marble: Mmm...

You pause for a moment when Pinkie said Marble Pie.

(Y/n): Marble Pie?

You slowly turn around and saw Marble Pie. Your heart beats faster when you saw her! Because you had a crush on her since foalhood. She maybe shy but you like here even when she only talks sometimes. But wait, Pinkie's TWIN SISTER? How could you not know this?!

Pinkie: what are you doing here Birthday Girl?

(Y/n): (H-her Birthday...Is today?!).

Mrs.Cake: Oh I forgot to tell you Pinkie, you can have the rest of a day off so you can prepare for sister's birthday.

Pinkie: Really? Oh thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!

Pinkie hugs Mr. And Mrs. Cake while you and Marble Pie stare at each other.

(Y/n): (Oh Celestia! She so damn beautiful! Act cool (y/n), say something nice.) Um Hi?

Marble: mm-hm.

(Y/n): So...Do you remember me?

Marble: mm-hm.

(Y/n): I see you're having a party.

Marble: Mm-hm.

(Y/n): Can't wait to be there!

Pinkie: But I thought you have an Appoinment with Noel?

(Y/n): Ahhh!

You were startle when Pinkie appeared beside you.

(Y/n): Pinkie!

Pinkie: I thought you said you couldn't come?

Damn it! If you only knew the birthday girl was Pinkie's twin sister then you wouldn't have to excuse yourself. You think of another way.

(Y/n): um. I did! But you didn't let me finish...the appointment was...uh...when...

Then suddenly Mr Cake talks.

Mr. Cake: Actually Pinkie, he has an Appointment this morning. so he'll be excuse for this morning.

Did Mr. Cake covered or you.

Pinkie: Alright then! See you at my little twin sister Birthday.

(Y/n): yeah...I'll be there.

Pinkie: Come on Marble! Lets get you a dress!

Marble:mm-hm.

Pinkie and Marble left. You sigh then Mr. and Mrs. Cake talk to you.

Mr. Cake: We know you just want avoid Pinkie. But when you saw Marble Pie, you changed your mind. Why?

(Y/n): Because...uh...

You blush too hard that you can't spit it out. But then Mrs Cake answers.

Mrs. Cake: You like her didn't you?

Your eyes widen and you blushed. Damn it! How did they know?

(Y/n): Well, to be honest with you. I have a huge crush on her...

Mr and Mrs cake exchange glance and smiled then look back to you.

Mr. Cake: well what are you waiting for? Go and get something for her birthday so you can get her attention.

(Y/n): You think it will work?

Mrs Cake: you won't know unless you try.

You nodded and thank them then leave the SCC. While you were walking, you think of what kind of gift will Marble Pie like.

(Y/n): I can give her...or maybe...

You can't think of anything.

(Y/n): Damn it...I need A Professional!

Then you remember someone.

(Y/n): I got it! Time to meet the "appointment".

\--few Minutes later--

You arrived to cottage then knock at the door. The door opens revealing a yellow female pegasus with Pink mane and tail. She was carrying two pegasus fillies on her back and one unicorn colt on her hoof. Her name is Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh (Y/n)! What brings you here?

(Y/n): Hey Fluttershy! I want to see your husband, Noel.

Fluttershy: Oh please come in. I'll go get him.

Fluttershy lets you in then you sit on a Couch. You were shock that the cottage was filled with Animals...with Foals! You see foals playing happily with the animals. Then Fluttershy calls Noel.

Fluttershy: Noel! We have a visitor.

Noel: Coming!

Noel came from downstairs and saw you.

Noel: Oh (Y/n)!

(Y/n): Dude! How many foals do you have?

Noel: I have 17 foals.

Fluttershy: no its 20, dear. The doctor said I'll give birth to triplets.

Fluttershy pointed her womb. It was as big as a Basket Ball.

Noel: oh well...

Fluttershy: I'll go get some tea.

Noel: thanks dear.

Fluttershy kiss Noel before heading to the Kitchen. Then Noel sit right next to you.

(Y/n): when will you stop making foals?

Noel: I'll stop when I get there.

(Y/n): wow

Noel: So what are you doing here? Are you fired? Or you can't just handle Pinkie.

(Y/n): its not that. It just...I'm going to Marble's Birthday.

Noel: you mean the mare you have a crush on?

(Y/n): Yes...and I need your help.

Noel: okay...what is it then?

(Y/n): I need to find a perfect give..you know, just to get her attention.

Noel uses his brain power.

Noel: let see, she's turning 18 years old...she doesn't talk that much.

Noel can't think of any gift.

Noel: Damn, I can't think.

Fluttershy: how about giving a boquet of flowers.

Fluttershy cames in with 3 cups and a kettle.

(Y/n): sounds...Basics.

Fluttershy: Don't get me wrong, that is what Noel gave me on my birthday. And I love it.

Fluttershy hands you a tea.

Noel: I thought it was a dress.

Fluttershy: No...thats what you gave me last Christmas.

(Y/n): Hmm... a boquet of flowers...Perfect!

Noel: Great! Then give her Poppy flowers.

Fluttershy: I was thinking about Roses.

You drink all of the tea in one shot.

(Y/n): I think Tulip is fine.

Noel: Tulips?...thats Perfect!

Fluttershy: Oh Tulips are my favourite flowers!

(Y/n): then its settled! Tulip it is! Thanks guys.

Before you leave..Noel give you something.

Noel: (Y/n) wait! Take this with you.

Noel gave you 4 condoms.

(Y/n): WHAT THE?!

Fluttershy: Noel!

Noel: what? Just for protection if you know I mean.

Noel winks at you while you rolled your eyes.

(Y/n): I'm not gonna- oh whatever!

You say goodbye and left the cottage.

Fluttershy: tea?

Noel: you do know I don't drink tea.

To be continued


	4. Part 3

You were on you way to the Pie family with A boquet of tulips on your hoof. When you reach the house, you knock at the door.

(Y/n): (act cool (Y/n)...I can do this!

When the door opens you say-

(Y/n): happy Birthday!

You thought it was Marble Pie, but instead it was a grey coated mare with dark purple mane and tail.

???: Its not my birthday.

Her voice was so cold like she doesn't have any feelings.

(Y/n): Oh I'm sorry-.

???: My name is Maud Pie.

Man! She's like an Emo to you but better not say anything rude that may cause you trouble.

(Y/n): Oh, um hey...I'm just wondering if-

Maud Pie: Marble isn't here yet...Pinkie is too busy distracting her.

(Y/n): oh...well I-

Maud Pie: better get inside and hide before Marble Pie comes.

(Y/n): Oh yeah right!

You went inside and found out that the decoration is neatly done! You saw the mane 5 (except Pinkie) Trying to find a place to hide. You too, need to hide so you can surprise Marble Pie. You saw a closet and went inside of it. It was dark from the inside, but atleast this is a perfect place to hide.

(Y/n): this is perfect!

Noel: It sure is.

(Y/n): waaaahhhh! Wait,Noel? Is that you?

Even though its dark, you can Identify that it is Noel because of his familiar voice.

(Y/n): What are you doing here?!

Noel: this is my hiding spot. I got here first.

(Y/n): damn it! Sorry, I'll find another hiding spot.

Noel: No don't worry. I'm cool sharing the hiding spot.

(Y/n): thanks.

Then Rarity shouts.

Rarity: they're coming!

Rarity close the light and hides behind a huge pot. Then, you here the door open. You peek to the closet and saw Pinkie and Marble comes in. The light opens as all of you jump out of your hiding place and yelled surprise.

All(except Marble and Pinkie): SURPPRIISSSSSEEE!!! Happy Birthday Marble!

However, something came up.

All (except you): And Pinkie pie!!

(Y/n): (wh-what?!).

You pulled Noel's to your side.

(Y/n): *whisper to Noel* Its Pinkie's birthday too?!?!?!

Noel: uh...duh! Thats because they're twin.

Then you remember what Pinkie said earlier.

\--FLASHBACK--

Pinkie Pie: Hey (Y/n)! Your Invited to my TWIN little sister's birthday!.

\--FLASHBACK END--

You standed dumb founded...

Noel: isn't that obvious?

(Y/n): I thought- but-

Noel: and you didn't brought her a gift?

You think of a way,then you look at the boquet of Flowers on your hoof. Then a light bulb appears on your head meaning that you have found an Idea!

(Y/n): actually I have something for her.

All of the ponies give their gift to Marble and Pinkie.

Pinkie: aw, thanks! Your the bestest friend I have ever had!

Marble: mm-hm...

Then its your turn. You gave both of them a Boquet of Tulips which you seperated them to equal part. You look at Marble pie as she accept it.

(Y/n): For you...*smiles*.

Marble Pie can't say anything but Blushes deeply... as Pinkie accepts her Tulips.

Pinkie: *gasp* Thank you (Y/n)-y! No one has ever gifted me with this.

Pinkie hugs you, no, not that Bone crushing hug! But a warm, tender hug as she lay her head on your chest. You blushed...wait blush?! Oh no...your gaining feeling towards to Pinkie. Damn it, get a hold of yourself! Marble is watching you! But never say anything rude..just return the hug. So you hug her back.

Pinkie: (Wow...he's so warm...)

After that, You too break the hug.

(Y/n): your welcome.

You look at Marble Pie who is looking at you. This is it! This is your chance to tell her your feeling! But Don't be Like Noel who has 17 er, I mean 20 foals! Anywho just tell her your feelings! Do it! Just Do it!

(Y/n): Listen Marble...I just wanted to say...

Marble and you made an Eye contact. Her beautiful eyes focus on yours, her pretty face that will feel you like heaven! Just say it!

(Y/n): That... that...

Marble:...

(Y/n): ..uh...Happy Birthday!

What?! *the author turns to super saiyan*. You can't tell her your feeling because you fear that you will not accept her. Right now, she looks down. Sad maybe, for not telling what you feeling about her.

Marble: Mm...hm.

(Y/n): uh...I need to go out for a while.

Noel: what? Why?

(Y/n): I'm Just Gonna use the bathroom.

You ran outside while blushing.

Maud Pie: but there is no Bathroom outside.

Noel: oh well, He'll come back soon.

Rainbow Dash: LETS PARTY!

(Cue any party music.)

Everypony are dancing and having a blast...except for Marble who was confused. Why did you left? So while the others are having fun. Marble went outside looking for you.

-rocky field-

(Y/n): damn it!

You were angry because you didn't tell your feelings towards to Marble Pie.

(Y/n): why? Why Am I so weak to tell her?! Am not brave enough?!

You didn't notice that Marble was watching you while hiding on a huge rock . You awesomely kick a rock but end up hurting your hoof.

(Y/n): OUCH! SON OF GUN!

You fell down while holding your hoof.

(Y/n): But will she accept me if I did tell her?

Marble: Mm-hm!

(Y/n): aaahhhh!

You were startled after Marble Pie appeared behind you. You were standing on three hooves since your other hoof is wounded after that awesome kick.

(Y/n): M-marble!

Before you could say anything. Marble lift carefully your wounded hoof. You blushed intensly.

(Y/n): uh...Its Okay! I can-ouch!

Marble: No...your not Okay.

You widen your eyes. Did she just Talk?!

(Y/n): Y-You can talk?

Marble was actually focusing on your wounded hoof but she is still listening to you.

Marble: sometimes, (Y/n)...

Marble quickly get a bandage from her bag (which it was on her this whole time) and carefully patch your wounded hoof.

(Y/n): wh-what are you doing here?

Marble: I came here looking for your...

(Y/n): what...why?

Marble: you left with improper reason...

Marble finished Patching up you wound and gave a smile to you.

Marble: But I guess I know why.

Holy wacka moly! She overheard you! You blushed tomato red and try to act cool.

(Y/n): Uh...Um...I-uh!

But without hesitation, Marble KISSED YOU...not on the cheeks...not on the forehead...BUT ON LIPS! You widen your eyes.

Marble: Mmm...

You kiss back and let the lips do the talking. Then few minutes later you have break the kiss...both of you panting. Catching you breath.

(Y/n): w-wow!

Marble: I accept you (Y/n), because I like you since we've met.

You smiled happily.

(Y/n): Marble ah!

You took a step closer but Awesomely trip on a stupid rock! You fell to Marble Pie as the condoms fell everywhere . As a result, you were on top of here while the four condoms lies beside her. Oh my Celestia! THIS IS EMBERASSING. But luckily, Marble Pie was looking at you (not the condoms.) With here sparkling eyes. Both of you blush. But then, somepony pass by and saw you laying on top of Marble while Condoms surrounds you.

???: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!

Both of you look at the pony.

Marble: L-Limestone Pie!

(Y/n): l-Limestone Pie?

Limestone: *gasp* YOU?!

To be continued?


End file.
